The Family That Could Never Be Normal
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: What if things had gone differently the night that Sweeney killed Judge Turpin? What if he had taken the time to really look at the boy he found in the chest?  I'm sorry, I'm terrible at summaries!


_**PS! IN THIS STORY, NELLIE DIDN'T LOCK TOBY IN THE BAKEHOUSE AND HE NEVER FOUND A FINGER OR ANY EVIDENCE OF NELLIE AND SWEENEY'S BUSINESS! Just sayin'!**_

_**Feedback, please! **_

"The years, no doubt, have changed me, sir." Sweeney started. "But, then, I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a prisoner, in the dark, is particularly memorable." A sadistic grin spread across his face as he said this, knowing he would soon have his revenge.

Judge Turpin just stared at him, struggling to figure out the meaning of his words. Suddenly, he put it together. He recognized the man in front of him. "Benjamin Barker." he growled, hate in his eyes.

"BENJAMIN BARKER!" Sweeney screamed before plunging his razor into the evil man's neck. Blood spurted everywhere, covering Sweeney, the window, and the floor. He stabbed the judge four more times before walking to the front of the dying man to evaluate his work.

Judge Turpin just looked at him, his eyes begging for mercy. But Sweeney Todd was not a merciful man. And Judge Turpin could see it in his eyes. With one quick motion, Sweeney slit the one throat he had been longing to slit since he had arrived in London. The judge took what Sweeney thought was his last breath, and Sweeney smiled, a twisted smile full of hate. Turpin collapsed against the back of the chair and Sweeney stepped on the pedal that would dump the judge into the bakehouse below. The chair tipped backwards, sliding the judge off of it, gone from the world forever.

Sweeney admired the blood dripping down his razor before beginning to sing, "Rest now, my friend. Rest now, forever. Sleep now, the untroubled sleep of the angels…" He was interrupted by a sound from behind him. A sound from the chest by the door. He snatched his razor and stood up, slinking to the chest.

He flung open the lid, exposing Johanna laying inside. Of course, she was in her disguise, and Sweeney thought she was a young man. Sweeney thought that she had seen everything that had just happened.

"Come for a shave, have you, lad?" he snarled, grabbing Johanna by the back of her shirt.

"N-no, I-" she started, but Sweeney yanked her to her feet, causing her cap to fall off. Her long, silky, yellow locks fell, resting just above her waist. She looked up at him in absolute terror.

_Who is this man? What is he covered in?_ she thought to herself.

He gave her the strangest look. She looked so familiar, so like his Lucy.

_Wait…could it be…_

"J-Johanna?" he said quietly.

This caught her attention. Her eyes met his and she said, "Y-yes…"

When Sweeney heard, his eyes filled with tears. They both heard Mrs. Lovett's scream, but neither turned. Sweeney just looked at her. Johanna just looked at him. "I-" he started, but he had absolutely no words.

His mouth gaped open. Without warning, he engulfed the small girl in a lung-crushing hug. Johanna went stiff from fear. She was in no way expecting him to hug her. Tears streamed down his face and he clutched her desperately to him.

"C-can't b-b-breathe…" Johanna managed to choke out and Sweeney released her immediately. He held her shoulders and looked down at her.

"I'm…I'm sorry." he said. She still looked up at him in fear, but it slowly faded as she saw the tears rolling down his pale face.

"Johanna!" Anthony exclaimed as he ran through the door. He saw the blood covering Sweeney as he stared into Johanna's eyes. He ran to them and put a hand on Johanna's shoulder, looking at Sweeney. "Mr. Todd. What happened?"

Sweeney managed to tear his eyes away from Johanna's to look at Anthony. He managed a small smile as he stammered, "Oh, A-Anthony. Th-there was an in-incident with…um…t-tomato soup…"

Anthony seemed to accept this for now, but he still said, "You're crying."

Sweeney hadn't even realized it himself. He turned away, ashamed, and swiped at his cheeks. He turned back to the pair, still wiping his eyes, and admitted, "Y-yes…I am."

He went back to staring at his daughter. She stared back at him. He did look familiar, she just couldn't remember where she'd seen him. Anthony watched the two of them awkwardly. After a few minutes of silence, Anthony said, "What's going on?"

Sweeney stared at Johanna for a moment longer before turning to Anthony and saying, "She's…she's my daughter."

_**I know, short chapter! I'll get another one out soon! Feedback, please!**_


End file.
